swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Mission to the Virus Facility
Inception After the devastation of the Forest Moon of Endor, Republic Agents tracked the Imperial ships that left the site to the Virus Facility in Imperial Space and observed it. Because of the devastation to the moon, the Director of Republic Intelligence, Drax, decided to take decisive action to ensure that such an event never happens again. Drax had a secondary motive to attack the facility, his agents discovered that the Doctor was responsible for the act and was working for the Empire. Drax, knowing of the Doctor's history, decided that the strike team's objective should be to ensure the Doctor is terminated. After securing a small group of ships from New Republic Commanding Admiral Xalin, Drax ordered the fleet to Endor and initiated order Base Delta Zero and reduced the surface of the moon to a molten slag to ensure the virus does not spread from the surface of the moon. Prevention Once Endor had been dealt with, Drax gathered a group of people lead by Intel Agent Specter to lead them onto the Virus Facility and ensure the destruction of all the stores of viruses that the doctor had developed during his work for the Empire. Using an imperial shuttle obtained during undercover missions, the strike team landed on the station when a supply shipment was supposed to have been scheduled, as the real shuttle had been intercepted by Republic Intelligence. Destruction The strike team boarded the facility to find that the station was deserted. Moving down to the engineering level, the team planted charges on the primary reactor and then moved up to the laboratory level where the Viruses were being held. Fanning out to plant charges on the virus containers to ensure that the virus stores were destroyed, they encountered a single defense measure, a prototype Phase IV Darktrooper. The Darktrooper engaged the strike team, proving to be a deadly opponent as it was hardened against EMP weaponry to protect it's cybernetic parts. Retreating to the lift, the strike team left the laboratory and moved back to the hangar deck, rushing to the waiting shuttle, the floor exploded as the Darktrooper rose up out of the hole. The explosion killed the pilot that had been waiting by the shuttle for the team, and the Darktrooper engaged the team. Scattering around the bay, using their number and greater speed against the Darktrooper they managed to distract it while Rahinta Thunk boarded the shuttle and powered it's weapons and fired upon the Darktrooper, damaging it greatly and allowing them to escape before it could pursue them. Once free of the facility, they made for deep space as an Imperial Predator-class Star Destroyer appeared out of hyperspace. As the destroyer's fighters pursued the fleeing shuttle, the facility exploded, destroying the pursuing fighters and obscuring the shuttle from any other pursuit due to the debris field. With the cover, the strike team was able to make the jump into hyper space and to the safety of Republic space. Strike Team Members * Specter * Rahinta Thunk * Tycho Thorn * Arriurradik Category:Battles of the Second Galactic Civil War